frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal: Fright Night (1985)
An index of the wiki pages related to the original Fright Night. The Film & Beyond Foldero3.jpg|The Movie|link=Fright Night Fright Night 1985 BTS Vampire Bat.jpg|Batty Special FX|link=Vampire Bat FX Fright Night 1985 Backlot Matte Painting comparison.jpg|Matte Paintings|link=Matte Paintings Fright Night FX 3.jpg|[[Ghostbusters Librarian Puppet|The Ghostbusters Reject]]|link=Ghostbusters Librarian Puppet AmyVampire.jpg|[[Amy, Awake!|The Musical ("Amy, Awake!")]]|link=Amy, Awake! FrightNightII.jpg|The Sequel|link=Fright Night Part 2 Terror Time Fright Night reunion photo.jpg|Cast/Crew Reunions|link=Reunions The Story of Fright Night poster by Graham Humphreys.jpg|The Documentary|link=You're So Cool Brewster! The Story of Fright Night Merchandise Fright Night Rejected Poster Artwork.jpg|Posters & Press|link=1985 Posters and Press Fright_Night_the_Comic_Series_1_Page_1_Image_0001.jpg|The Comic Series|link=Fright Night Comics Novelization.jpg|The Novelization|link=Fright Night (novelization) Fright Night Amiga Jerry Dandrige Sprite.jpg|The Video Game|link=Fright Night (video game) Fright Night vhs re-release.jpg|Home Media Galore|link=Fright Night (1985) Home Video Topps Fright Flicks Fright Night 1985 Amanda Bearse Package.jpg|Fright Flicks Trading Cards|link=Fright Flicks Trading Cards Fangoria Magazine 76.jpg|Fangoria Magazine|link=Fangoria Magazine Tom Holland's Terror Time - Fright Night Autographed Bluray.jpg|Tom Holland's Terror Time Autographed Memorabilia|link=Tom Holland's Terror Time Fright Night Poster Gary Pullin - Regular Version limited ed 100.jpg|Gary Pullin Posters|link=Gary Pullin Poster Fright Night TV Guide ad by Jeff Zornow.jpg|Fright Rags T-Shirts|link=Fright Rags Fright Night Distinctive Dummies Action Figures Charley Brewster Jerry Dandridge 01.jpg|Action Figures|link=Distinctive Dummies Johnny Lightning Work in Progress Fright Night Mustang.jpg|Charley Brewster Toy Car|link=1966 Ford Mustang Fastback Clayguy Figurine - Fright Night Peter Vincent Roddy McDowall.jpg|Clayguy Figurines|link=Clayguy Figurines Fright Night Geometric Busts Collection with Mad Monster Maker House.jpg|Geometric Design Model Kits|link=Geometric Design Model Kits Characters Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall with Cross.jpg|Peter Vincent|link=Peter Vincent Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon 01.jpg|Jerry Dandrige|link=Jerry Dandrige Brewster.jpg|Charley Brewster|link=Charley Brewster BearseDress.jpg|Amy Peterson|link=Amy Peterson StephenGeoffreys.jpg|Evil Ed Thompson|link=Ed Thompson Jonathan Stark - Fright Night 1985.jpg|Billy Cole|link=Billy Cole Heidi Sorenson - Fright Night 1985.jpg|Cheryl Lane|link=Cheryl Lane Fright Night 1985 Come to Me Vampire.jpg|Teenage victim|link=Teenage victim Music Fright Night 1985 Soundtrack LP.jpg|Soundtrack Albums|link=Fright Night (1985) Soundtrack Joohyun Park - Come to Me (from Fright Night) Cover.jpg|Come to Me by Brad Fiedel|link=Come to Me J Geils Band Fright Night 45 01.jpeg|Boppin' Tonight by The Fabulous Fontaines|link=Boppin' Tonight April Wine Rock Myself To Sleep Single 01 Front Cover.jpg|Rock Myself to Sleep by April Wine|link=Rock Myself to Sleep Sparks The Hell Collection Front.jpeg|Armies of the Night by Sparks|link=Armies of the Night Good Man in a Bad Time Ian Hunter.jpg|Good Man in a Bad Time by Ian Hunter|link=Good Man in a Bad Time Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 01.jpeg|Give It Up by Evelyn Champagne King|link=Give It Up You Can't Hide from the Beast Inside of You.jpg|You Can't Hide from the Beast Inside by Autograph|link=You Can't Hide from the Beast Inside J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 White Label Japanese Promo.jpg|Fright Night by J. Geils Band|link=Fright Night (song) White Sister Fashion by Passion - White Vinyl LP Release.jpg|Save Me Tonight by White Sister (soundtrack only)|link=Save Me Tonight Devo Let's Talk.jpg|Let's Talk by Devo (soundtrack only)|link=Let's Talk Kid Cudi No One Believes Me Cover.jpg|No One Believes Me by Kid Cudi (inspired by the film)|link=No One Believes Me Remakes Amavasai Iravil.jpg|Amavasai Iravil (Moonless Night)|link=Amavasai Iravil FN-2011.jpg|Fright Night (2011)|link=Fright Night (2011) Fright-Night-2-A-1-.jpg|Fright Night 2: New Blood|link=Fright Night 2: New Blood Fright Night 2011 Holiday E-Cards 03 David Tennant.jpg|1985 vs 2011|link=1985 vs. 2011 Differences Related Films Carmilla 1989 Meg Tilly VHS cover.jpg|Carmilla|link=Carmilla Mr Hush DVD.jpeg|Mr. Hush|link=Mr. Hush 976 Evil German VHS art.jpg|976-EVIL|link=976-EVIL Category:Portals